Lady Oktober's One Shots The Princess of His Light
by ladyoktober
Summary: A young Korean girl is remembering some sweet memories in the past. Will these memories get her to find herself a new love? Will she stay with the man she is currently with? Read and find out.


Lady Oktober's One Shots

The Princess of His Light

So-Min Song was a 27 year old half Korean, half British girl who after living in a couple of cities around the world, returned to live in Seoul, South Korea. It was a warm spring day when she was headed for her office building in Gangnam Gu. She went by bus, when she got off just a couple of feet away from her office building, she saw a Duran Duran concert poster. After a long wait, Duran Duran were to perform there again. It was quite unbelievable to So-Min as it was already 2019 and lots of time went by since she saw Duran Duran in Seoul in 2012. But she was really excited and her deep brown eyes fluttered with excitement as she passed by the poster. She got to the office building, and began to work. After work as she was walking home, she yet again began to think about the news that Duran Duran were actually return to South Korea. A faint smile appeared on So-Min's face as she remembered her concert memories from 2012. That year was the year when she first met Simon Le Bon, lead singer of Duran Duran. He was really kind to So-Min at the time and she closed those memories deep in her heart. Those memories always kept her going even in her darkest times. Since 2012, So-Min went through hell, she failed at successfully living abroad many times so she ended up moving back home to South Korea to her parents Lily and Kyu Song. Soon after she moved home, her dad Kyu Song passed away and she had to stop dreaming about living abroad so she could give more money into paying bills so she could help her mother. She also ended up never seeing her best friend, Seul-Ki Ryu who moved to Japan with his wife to be. She was really depressed and this news brightened up her day. Meanwhile,s he arrived home, just as she arrived at her apartment where she lived with her mother and e-mail notification showed up on her mobile phone. It was from her boyfriend, Kris the ex-member of EXO. He asked her to meet him at Incheon airport on Saturday. So-Min texted Kris back saying she'd be girl than had a chat with her mother and than, she watched TV than went to sleep. The week days passed slowly, as usual work days used to in So-Min's life. But soon it was Saturday morning and So-Min was getting ready to go to Incheon. She ate her breakfast in a hurry than rushed to Seoul Station to catch the express train to Incheon Airport. As she was sitting ont he express train she listened to music and was deep in her the 60 minutes of travel time to Incheon Airport were done, she stopped listening to music and got off the train. She walked to the arrivals area of the airport to wait for Kris. As she was standing there, she saw Kris's plane was delayed by 15 minutes. So-Min kept patiently waiting there. However, as she was waiting at the arrivals area, she saw a familiar face at the arrivals gate. It was Simon Le Bon from Duran Duran. So-Min felt puzzled, did she miss something? Was it already time for DD to play their show in Korea?! She quickly checked her phone and realised she was so occupied with work, remembering her memories and focusing on her relationship with Kris that she forgot to check the date and time of the concert which was exactly ont he following day. So-Min put her phone back to her bag. As Simon passed by her, their eyes met. Simon's blue eyes glittered with excitement and So-Min's brown eyes were opened wide and they looked as pretty as the Han river at night. Simon stopped and stepped back to face So-Min.

„Excuse me! Have I met you before?"- asked Simon while trying to think of where this Korean girl could seemed so familiar to him from.

„Yes, we met in Seoul in 2012. You also used to speak to me on Twitter, when you used to be online there."-responded So-Min.

„Oh, it's you. So-Min, am I right?"- asked Simon politely.

„Well, it's nice to see you again"-added Simon and pulled the most gorgeous look he ever showed a girl. His eyes were like zaphires and on his lips there was an extra beautiful smile.

As the two of them were standing there looking at each other, Kris arrived.

„Hey So-Min! Hi"- he waved to So-Min.

Simon and So-Min both looked a bit puzzled by the sudden appearance of Kris, as the Korean singer got there, Simon made up an excuse and left to follow his band mates to the hotel they were staying at. Kris and So-Min went home. On their way home the girl explained everything to Kris who in exchange got his girlfriend tickets to see Duran Duran in Seoul. So-Min was really thankful. The following day, the concert took place at the Olympic Hall of Seoul, just like the 2012 show. So-Min was in the first row for the show and throughout the entire performance Simon kept looking at her from time to time. After the show was done, many feelings were circling around in So-Min's heart. Instead of going home she ended up walking on the walkway beside the Han river. As she was walking beside Seoul's majestic river, she noticed Simon standing further away on the walkway looking at the Han river. So-Min hesitated. Should she go there, but she didn't want to disturb the British singer. Than the Korean girl made up her mind and walked up to Simon. As she stepped closer to Simon, he noticed her and looked at her with the same excited blue eyes as he looked at her with at the airport.

„Oh, hi So-Min! How are you?"-asked Simon kindly.

So-Min smiled than responded „You said exactly the same thing to me the last time we met.".

„And you smiled just as beautifully back than as you do now."-said Simon with his signature flirty look.

So-Min blushed a little than replied „You still know how to flirt."

„I still like to see your pretty face smiling at me, so of course I'll try to flirt with you." – responded Simon while he smiled gently at So-Min.

The blond Korean girl blushed and could not say a word. Simon was enchanted by the beautiful view by the side of the Han river and the look of the pretty girl in front of him, so he stepped closer to her and tried to kiss her. Almost as their lips would meet So-Min pushed Simon away, which found the British singer pretty surprised.

„Listen Simon! I want to tell you some things because I really want you to know my feelings and understand me. When we first talked on Twitter, I was the happiest girl on Earth because you always treated me with respect and kindness that no other ment hat I am not related to showed me. When we first met and you told me you liked my smile, I was truly happy. Nobody that I wasn't related to you liked my smile before. You kissed me at the show too. So in a way you were my first kiss. But since then times have changed but I still have a lot to thank you. In fact without those days, I am pretty sure I wouldn't be the me that you see standing in front of you today. But I cannot kiss you because both of us are in a relationship. You've got everything you need by your side at home, don't lose it because of a kiss. We could be photographed here as you are already famous and I am dating someone famous. However, there is one thing I would like to tell you as someone who has seen immense happiness and deep sadness, if things weren't this way I would probably kiss you back and return your feelings. But the way things are now, this just cannot be. Although I am forever thankful for everything you've done for me, and for the memories and times we lived."- told So-Min emotionally.

Simon felt a bit sad but understood So-Min's feelings.

„I understand your feelings. But there is one things I want to ask of you, don't forget me and if you can come see my shows still. It makes me happy to see your smile from time to time."- responded Simon kindly.

„Of course. „ – responded So-Min as she flashed a beautiful smile Simon's way.

Just as So-Min would turn around and leave, Simon grabbed her hand turned her around and said „See you next concert." and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. They both smiled at each other with glittering eyes. Than So-Min left to go home to Kris. Meanwhile, Simon looked on as she left. While the British singer was watching the girl disappear in a storm of cherryblossom flowers carried by the spring wind he murmured the following words „And if things weren't this way as they are now, I would probably want you to stay by my side forever.". Than Simon flashed a faint smile alongside his mysterious look on his face, than he also left to go back to his hotel.

THE END


End file.
